


All the way

by DLS_writes



Series: The Weasley Twins' evolution [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: When almost everybody else is out and about, the twins seize the opportunity to have some fun with each other.





	All the way

**Author's Note:**

> Technically not underage, because they're both 16, which is the age of consent in GB (where this takes place, obviously). However, I chose the warning to be safe as they're not 18 yet.
> 
> My first smutty story in quite a while.
> 
> Not my characters, only my imagination.

Fred flopped onto George’s bed and grinned at his twin who was standing in the doorway of their dormitory, “Well, brother dearest, I take it that your refusal to join the others in today’s Hogsmeade visit was born out of some kind of ulterior motive?” George held up his hands in mock surrender, grinning back at him, “Aaah, what shall I say? You can see right through me, Freddie.” He started walking towards the bed that Fred was sitting on while he continued, “However, my motives are not solely ulterior… As a matter of fact, they are actually kind of altruistic, as I not only have my own wellbeing in mind, but yours also, love.” He now stood right in front of Fred, bent down to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “Mmmh," Fred smiled, "More of this, please! I’m sensing that I could develop a liking for your 'altruistic' motives.” George joined his brother on the bed, jestingly knocking him over. They both chuckled briefly, then they lay down facing each other.

“Seriously though, Fred,” George said more earnestly, “I thought that with most of the others in Hogsmeade or occupied with their Yule Ball preparations, today would be a very good opportunity for us to enjoy a bit of... intimacy.” Fred gave his twin a fake scandalized look, “What?! Do you not enjoy our stolen hours in empty classrooms or hidden corners late at night? Or our silent adventures, obscured only by the drapes of our fine beds?” George rolled his eyes, smiling and Fred gave in with a sigh, “You’re right Georgie. It would be nice not having to be overly careful for a change. So…” He reached for his wand, pointed it at the door and mumbled a “Colloportus”, “This should suffice, I think. Now, what did you have in -” Before he could finish the sentence, George had already put his hands around Fred’s head and started kissing him passionately, his fingers threading into the fiery red hair. Fred let out a surprised but very pleased “Mmmh” and kissed him back equally fervently, his hands wandering to George’s hips. “Needy today, are we?” he leered as he broke the kiss to regain his breath. “Well," George replied, "Don’t get me wrong, I love doing all those things with you but I think we’re ready to… you know… go _all_ the way.” At this, Fred noticed the erection that had been forming under his robes becoming solid. “You sure, Georgie?” - “Well, aren’t _you_?” Instead of verbalizing a response, Fred grinned slyly and started to undress his twin at a teasingly slow speed. While doing so, he took great care of not merely removing the fabric but also softly stroking and kissing George’s skin at the same time. This drew delicious moans from George as he succumbed completely to his brother's touches and relished the feeling of a thousand small, hot flashes that Fred’s fingertips and lips caused in him. The hard-on he got in the process turned Fred on even more and added to his own pleasure.

George felt Fred's kisses approaching his crotch and the warm breath sent shivers through his body that made his cock throb with longing. When Fred wrapped his mouth around his shaft and let his tongue glide slowly and softly over the head, sucking the precum from its slit, George gasped and let out a guttural moan. "Oh Merlin, Fred, I love when you do that!" he panted. Fred raised his head to speak, which made George whimper in protest. "I know, that's why I'm doing it," he told him with a wink and a wicked grin, "However, if you're that loud _now_ , I think an additional privacy charm is in order, considering what else I'd like to do to you." As he took his wand to perform the spell that would give the room some soundproofing, George sat up and turned towards him, an equally naughty smirk on his face, "Good thinking but I'm actually feeling a little disadvantaged here, you know?" He waited for his brother to finish his spellwork, then pressed him onto the bed and started to take off Fred's robes too, but fiercer than Fred had done with him. He kissed, bit and licked his way from Fred's collarbone down to his pelvic bones and inner thighs, earning lustful moans from his lover in reward. Fred tangled his hands in his twin's ginger hair and started to push his crotch upwards, but George pinned him down and teased him by merely briefly licking the length of Fred's shaft playfully. When he started to softly pinch Fred's nipples and ground himself against his brother's groin, Fred wouldn't - or _couldn't_ \- take it anymore.

He groaned loudly and wrestled his twin down onto the mattress, hovering above him, "Alright, so how do you want to do this?" Fred asked, looking George deep in the eyes, his gaze full of hunger. "Well, I got some lube in my bedside cabinet," the younger twin answered and moved to open the drawer. "Blimey, you really thought this through, didn't you?" Fred observed in amazement, "Mind you, I have lube in my drawer too, just in case..." he added and both brothers had to laugh at this. "Strange minds think alike, I reckon," said George grinning and then he lay down on his stomach, a pillow under his hips, his head resting on his folded arms, "This could work, or what do you think?" he turned his head to look at Fred, a hint of nervousness in his eyes, his other half spotted immediately and responded to with a reassuring smile, "This will work just fine, don't worry " Fred started to softly stroke George's back and leant down to kiss his neck, "Just relax, Georgie, I'll be gentle." George was so touched by these affectionate words and gestures that he could fully unwind because he felt thoroughly loved and taken care of.

He gave in to the pleasure when Fred started to kiss his way from George’s neck down to the tailbone, simultaneously caressing the pale, freckled skin of George’s lower back and buttocks. Fred then reached for the lube and spread some of it onto his finger. He started massaging the sensitive area around George's entrance and after a short while carefully pushed his finger inside. "Is this ok?" he asked, afraid to have hurt his brother. "Yeah!" George answered with a soft moan. It was a novel feeling, but a decidedly good one and it made him crave for more. He continued to moan as his brother kept stretching him, successively inserting more fingers, scissoring them and moving them slowly but firmly in ever-widening circles. "I think you're ready now," said Fred finally and he gently withdrew his fingers at which George whimpered desperately, longing for the feeling of his brother inside him to return. He turned around to lie on his back and face Fred, who grinned seductively at him, "Way to go, Georgie. You know I love to watch you come." Fred spread more lube onto his now rock-hard cock while George spread his legs, slightly arching his back and raising his crotch. Fred grabbed him by the hips and pushed into him, gradually and carefully, closing his eyes and moaning loudly. He had to restrain himself in order to delay his orgasm for the pressure on his cock was so overwhelmingly intense that he could have come right then and there, "Fuck, Georgie, you feel so damn good!" A huge wave of pure lust ran though George's body as he felt Fred so close to him, _within_ him, filling him. His own cock was twitching madly and leaking precum incessantly. Fred gave him a moment to adjust and when George beckoned him to keep going, Fred started to move in and out of him, slowly at first but quickly building up a delicious, steady pace.

"D- do that again!" George panted as Fred hit a spot inside him that made him see stars. Fred was more than happy to comply and adapted his movements accordingly, absorbed in his twin's lust and now hitting George's spot with every single thrust. George's cock was still dripping with precum as Fred took hold of it and started to stroke it in a rhythm that matched his thrusts. George thought he might just shatter from the sheer touch. He closed his eyes and threw back his head in utter ecstasy, emitting a deep moan. After that, it didn't take long for him to come and when he did, he whimpered with relish, spurting his seed all over Fred's fist and his own stomach. Fred hadn't lied when he said that he loved watching him come, so the sight of his wrecked brother, combined with George's muscles tensing around him, drove him over the edge too. "Fuck! Yes! George!" he cried out when he came moments after his twin with a final thrust, feeling his cum splashing out of him in pulsating jolts. Exhausted but thrilled, Fred collapsed onto the sweaty freckled chest below him.

They lay in a close embrace, waiting for their breathing to gradually slow down again, before Fred carefully pulled out of George and spelled away the mess they'd made with a swift movement of his wand. George tugged his brother into his arms and their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. "I love you, Freddie,” he whispered as he gently brushed a loose strand of hair out of his brother’s face. “I love you too, Georgie,” Fred answered and sealed this with yet another delicate kiss.

Intertwined with each other, they slowly drifted off to sleep but they woke up in time to get dressed again and shared a few more soft kisses and caresses. Then they removed the spells they had put onto their dormitory. When the other students returned to the castle, the twins joined them for dinner and while only half listening to Lee Jordan going on about Hogsmeade and Zonko's, they kept glancing and smirking at each other furtively, savoring their sweet secret.


End file.
